earth_2541_partnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Erwin Goldstein
Erwin is one of the main characters of Partners and host to Phactys. Background Erwin is the only son of Terra & Penelope Goldstein. He grew up admiring his mother for her caring, intuitive empathy, and his father for her strength both of character and physical, but found very quickly that he hadn't inherited either; instead, his talents laid in works of science and technology. His singleminded focus into things that interested him led to a bit of a socially stunted childhood, which came to be problematic for him in making friends. When Natalie Grayswift came to Locksmouth, he was transfixed on her beauty. Too shy and awkward to actually say anything to her, he settled for watching her from afar. What he didn't consider, however, was how utterly creepy this would be for the girl he was spying on. She rejected him completely each time he tried awkwardly to get closer to her, leaving him frustrated and heartbroken. The final indignity came when he found Natalie befriending "Scary Carrie," the only person he would figure would have a harder time making friends than he. To his great surprise, one day, Carrie cornered him and, instead of pugilizing him, made him an offer to join her pack. He leapt at the chance, offering to the group his academic prowess, help with studies and general tech savvy. Though Carrie's qualifier of not pursuing Natalie romantically discouraged him at first, he quickly found that his assumptions about Natalie's personality had been completely wrong in the first place. For her part, the girl was slow to accept or trust Erwin, but after seeing that his previous antics had been due to haplessness rather than malice, she let him past her defenses. After this happened, they became fast friends solid packmates, and the boy found that the rest of them made great companions as well. Erwin's love life is still rocky, but thanks to his friends, his intermittent attempts are much more successful on the whole than his first attempt. Currently he holds a bit of a crush for Kei Kobayashi, who returns his feelings wholeheartedly. They're separated by circumstance at the moment, but each day apart only strengthens his resolve. One aspect of Erwin that he's not wont to show off is that he's secretly (or not, depending on who you ask) a mild sex addict. Though his pack is available to him for relief of this, between four other people he still can't seem to satisfy himself, and can be found perving on others via a holocapture device installed in his glasses. As another measure, he plays Skyships of Conquest at night with his friend Mandy, who shares his problem. Personality For all intents and purposes, Erwin is an awkward boy. At the same time, however, he can be a forward and outspoken individual if prompted correctly. In general he tends to be quiet and reserved, doing his best to keep his head low and focus mainly on his own interests and desires. When he is in the company of his friends and those he feels close to, it's a different story in which he will speak out more often in a bid to benefit those close to him with his knowledge. He still tries to keep his goals and aspirations a little mild as to let his pack focus on their lives instead, but intensely pursues them himself when given the opportunity. Being a little shy and unimposing, he relies heavily on the stronger individuals in his pack to instill him with confidence and drive. To this end he often looks up to Carrie as a protector and Natalie as a leader, gaining their qualities vicariously while doing his best not to bother them with it. When left to his own devices he can be proven to act boldly if given enough time and certainty in his plans and actions, and is confident to act in the presence of Sam or Max as his intelligence carves a clear role for him and a reason for them to look up to him as well. Erwin's libido is something that brings him a fair bit of discomfort, but once again he will fulfill his desires in the appropriately reciprocating company. He blushes when his pack (usually Carrie) teases him about his easy-to-excite sexuality, but in the proper moments and with a little pushing he won't hesitate to act on it. He'll rarely, if ever push others towards that end, but is incredibly responsive to advances. Abilities Erwin is a technical wizard, able to access systems, modify devices and create inventions whole cloth that are capable of impressive things. He's the creator of the SCIFI and many other modified gadgets of varying usefulness. Erwin's fighting style is only a small step above Sam's, his weak physical body and unathletic tendencies culminating in a lackluster opponent. If not for his intelligence, quick thinking and resourcefulness, he'd be next to useless in a physical conflict.Category:Characters Category:Heroes